Eternal High
by StealthFire718
Summary: My first FanFic. Love and it's different stories. Kira and Cagalli move back to ORB to attend Eternal High. When they see their best friend, Athrun, and their cousin, Shinn, what feelings will bloom? And what feelings will be uncovered? READ ME!
1. Chapter 1

-Normal P.O.V.-

First Day of School- Lunch Time

"Kira! Cagalli!" yelled Athrun and Shinn in unison. A boy with violet eyes and brown hair turned around.

"Athrun? Shinn?" he said in disbelief. "Long time no see!" he yelled excitedly.

"Yeah, come on!" replied Athrun. "I'll introduce you and Cagalli to the others." He dragged Kira along with him to a table while Cagalli followed. After Dearka Elsman, Yzak Jule, Auel Neider, Sting Oakley, Stellar Loussier, Shiho Hafnenfuss, and Lacus Clyne were introduced, Miriallia Haww, Tolle and Sai came over.

-Lacus's P.O.V.-

Athrun invited his old friend, Kira, and Kira's sister, Cagalli, over to our table. Kira had the most beautiful eyes and his slightly messy hair was very cute. Cagalli looked like him except her hair was blond and slightly longer and her eyes were a captivating shade of amber. I knew at once that we would get along very well.

Apparently, Shinn was their cousin, and, Kira and Athrun had been best friends in elementary school, but in middle school, Kira and Cagalli left for Heliopolis. Now, they came back for high school because Cagalli had something to do here, but they never said what.

* * *

-Normal P.O.V.-

After School

As Fllay Allster walked out of class, she ran into Kira and was soon on top of him.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed in a sickly sweet tone. "I'm so sorry!"

"No. I am. It was my fault" he replied. "Umm... excuse me, but can you get off of me?"

"Oh. Sorry again. What's your name?" Fllay asked as she got off of him.

"I'm Kira." He said, getting off the floor and then helping Fllay up.

"Oh. You're in my math class, right?"

"Yeah. I think so. You're Fllay right?"

"Mmhmm. So. You want to go out some time?" she asked, purposely trying to make her voice sound seductive. "Please?" she slowly whispered "I'll Make you go out with me either way."

"Fine." he said.

* * *

"Hey Stellar. What do you think about this one?" Shinn asked, holding up a silver necklace with a silver pendant heart on it. Stellar was at the jewelry store, helping Shinn choose a necklace for his girlfriend, Lunamaria Hawke.

"Wow. It's beautiful!" Stellar exclaimed.

"Hey. Put it on for me. I want to see what it might look like on her." He quickly attached the necklace on Stellar. "It's amazing! If it looks so nice on you, imagine it on Luna!" Shinn immediately bought the necklace and had an ice cream with Stellar. They walked to the beach where they would always talk for a while and where Stellar loved to dance.

"You know, Shinn." She began."This is the last time I'm helping you with a girl."

"Why?" he asked, confused. 'She's never had any objections with helping me, so why is she suddenly saying this?' He thought.

"No reason really. I guess... well, I don't want to spend time just picking out jewelry and stuff anymore." She knew it was a lie, but she didn't care, as long as she didn't say the real reason. 'I don't want to ruin his life.' she thought.

"Oh." That was all they said until they sat down near the shore.

"Shinn" Stellar said softly.

"What?"

"Do you think she's pretty? Do you really like her? Do you want to be with her forever? Would you cry if she left you?" she asked. Shinn looked at her for a long time. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay." he replied. "I don't think she's pretty" he said, surprising her. "She's beautiful. I don't like her, I love her. I don't want to be with her forever-"

"Oh. I have to go. I just remembered that I have to, um, help redecorate my house." she interrupted.

"Wait. Can we still hang out tomorrow?"

"uhh.. sure, whatever. Well, bye" she faked a smile and quickly ran to her house, up the stairs, and into her room.

-Stellar's P.O.V-

I knew it. He'll never love me. I've loved him for three years already and he still can't tell. But if being with Lunamaria makes him happy, then I guess it's enough to make me happy.

-Shinn's P.O.V.-

Why is Stellar avoiding me? Did I do or say something to offend her? She didn't even dance and of all the years I've known her, I know she NEVER skips dancing at the beach.

* * *

-Normal P.O.V.-

The next day at lunch, Cagalli and Shinn decided to go to Archangel Cafe.

"I think Stellar is avoiding me." said Shinn.

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing! I mean, we were still talking after school yesterday, but then she suddenly had to go and stuff" He then told everything to Cagalli.

"ARE YOU BLIND OR RETARDED?" Yelled Cagalli after spiting out her drink. "I'm going back." She said, simply walking away after she hit Shinn on the head.

"Girls. I can never understand them." Shinn mumbled, walking after Cagalli.

* * *

After School

"Hey! Fllay! Meer! Look at this necklace Shinn bought me. Isn't it awesome?" Yelled Lunamaria.

"Yeah sure. You know what's even better? That boy over there." replied Meer.

"Athrun? If you think he's cool then check out Kira!" Fllay's eyes shone with excitement.

"What's so good about him, Fllay.?" asked Meer.

"Ugh. Well, for one thing, Kira's not taken." she boasted.

"Whatever. Athrun WILL be mine. I guess Luna's just lucky she already has the one she loves." Meer rolled her eyes.

"You can say that, but I think Stellar and Cagalli might get in the way. I mean, Cagalli has something against me because SHE pushed me in P.E. and Stellar might just be a friend, but I hate how she's always hanging out with him. He doesn't hang out with me as much as he did in the summer. I really think she has a thing for him!" protested Luna. Stellar was walking outside the front gate, around the corner to where the "Queen Three" were standing, just in time to hear the last remark about her. 'If only he knew.' she thought.

* * *

"Kira! You look really nice." Fllay smiled smugly. 'Now Cagalli can get what she deserves.'


	2. Chapter 2 Can You Believe It?

**A/N **Okay, I should have done this for my first chapter. Don't blame me! Well, then again, it was my fault. Anyways. Yay! Another Chapter!  
Special thanks to The Blue Mask-cara for your review. Also, I'm sorry if it's kind of confusing because I am often switching point of views. And I hope you enjoy this!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny, the characters. Just the storyline! And yeah, I should have done this for the last chapter too.

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Can You Believe It?_**

A Week Later

-Lacus's P.O.V.-

Yesterday, Fllay started following Kira, pleading for him to take him out _again_. That was the key word. I had no idea that they had even started going out. It didn't seem to affect the others, but I was sure that they were just as surprised as I was. Kira, the nice, cute, boy going out with _Fllay?_ Fllay was the snobbiest, most annoying girl in school. Even I could barely handle her, and I was known to be the kindest and most caring girl at Eternal High.

Also, Stellar and Shinn don't hang out anymore. In fact, Shinn got so annoyed by how she was ignoring him that he decided to sit with Lunamaria and her friends. Poor Stellar; everyone knows about her crush on Shinn- that is- everyone _except _Shinn.

Recently, I've noticed how I haven't acted like a real girlfriend to Athrun either. I have always loved him, but only as a brother. He is a wonderful person, but I personally don't think I can love him more than just a brother. But, I don't want to hurt Athrun.

* * *

Friday- After School

-Shinn's P.O.V.-

YES! Another weekend! Time to hit the beach with my friends Kira, Athrun, Dearka, Yzak- we can even go with the girls! The more the merrier! I'd better tell Ste-... never mind. It's not like Stellar would want to go anyways. It's been a week! And she still isn't talking to me. She must be very pissed. I've been hanging out with my girlfriend more, but I just can't seem to get Stellar off my mind! Maybe going to the beach will take my mind off for even a second.

-Normal P.O.V.-

Shinn told everyone about his beach idea and they all agreed to go the next day! Stellar had no objections, but she didn't say anything either. She just simply nodded and left.

By the time Shinn had reached the shore, he noticed a familiar figure, but instead of dancing, she was just sitting there with her legs dangling on the edge of the miniature cliff adjacent to where he was standing. A sharp ping went through his head. _It's Stellar!_ He thought. He quickly climbed to the top where Stellar was sitting.

"Stellar" he said softly, making sure she didn't jump.

"What do you want?" she asked in a softer yet stern voice. That surprised Shinn.

"Stellar, what happened? Why are you so mad at me?" he asked. Stellar froze for a second. Then, she slowly stood up and was about to walk towards him when suddenly, the very edge of the cliff started to give away, causing her to lose her balance.

* * *

"Can you believe it?" yelled Fllay. "I've pleaded, begged, I even threatened him and he still won't go out with me!"

"Well, at least you're able to even talk to him. I can't even go near Athrun because he's always with his friends and I always get choked up when I see him."said Meer "Luna! You're the luckiest. Shinn's been hanging out with you way much more!"

"I know right? I have Stellar to thank for that." Luna agreed.

"What happened between them?" smirked Fllay.

"I... actually don't know. Shinn always changes the subject when I ask. Maybe Shinn just wants to be with me forever!" Luna's eyes sparkled.

"Maybe Shinn wants to be with me forever" Fllay mimicked. "Are you stupid? They probably got into a fight or something. Or he could be cheating on you. Maybe that's why he hasn't said anything."

"No! That's- that's impossible! Shinn wouldn't!" Luna exclaimed. "The only one he loves is me!" Her eyes were burning.

"Well, if you guys really want them, then listen up. I have a plan that will definitely work." Fllay said smugly.

* * *

"Athrun, we need to talk." said Lacus. Her voice was more serious than usual, but it was still sweet.

"What's up, Lacus?" he replied with a smile.

"Well, Athrun. I really like you. You're really nice and everything, but I can't find myself to love you as more than just a brother. I honestly don't know why, but, it's bothered me for quite a while now."

"Actually, I was thinking the same. I mean, there are a lot of wonderful reasons to why someone would love you, but, I- I don't love you in that way." he paused. "But what can we do about that? My father wouldn't understand that."

"I think he would. He has always appreciated me like his own daughter. I could probably talk to him."

"Thank you, Lacus. Well, I have to go now."

"Bye Athrun" Lacus said, beaming. _I'm glad he understood._

_

* * *

_

"Miri!" yelled Dearka. "Here are your notes that I borrowed yes...ter...day."

"Oh. Thanks." Miriallia tried to wipe away her tears, but they just kept on flowing down her cheeks like miniature rivulets.

"What happened?" Dearka asked. He knew Miriallia was a strong girl. Almost nothing could bring her down, especially when she was with her friends.

"uhh... It's.….nothing."

"Miriallia. You're crying. Something must have happened."

"I'm not crying!" she quickly spun around. It was obviously a lie, but she didn't want to talk about it.

"Alright. But if you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you." he responded. _Man, we are like complete opposites. So how? How did I come to fall for her?_

_ "_Dearka." she whispered. It was quiet, but Dearka heard it, and soon, he noticed that Miriallia was now hugging him tightly, crying on him. Dearka softly stroked her hair and hugged her back. By the time Miri had finished her cry, she told Dearka what she had seen.

"I saw Tolle... with another girl. They were making out, and." she was about to cry again when Dearka wrapped his arms around her.

"It's alright."

-Dearka's P.O.V.-

Wow. Her hair is so soft. She is so beautiful. Why would anyone want to cheat on her? Miri. I want to hug her forever, steal a kiss even.

-Miri's P.O.V.-

Normally, Dearka would probably be the last to know, but, he really cared for me. This whole time. I used to just brush it off, but, he loves me. That's something I can't change. His hugs, they were so tender. Why couldn't I see that he was such a nice person in the past?

* * *

-Normal P.O.V. -

After his talk with Lacus, Athrun saw Cagalli.

"Hey Cagalli!"

"Hi Athrun." she smiled at him.

-Athrun's P.O.V.-

She has such a beautiful smile. And her hair is just short and never straight. I can't help but to laugh when I'm with her. Athrun! What's wrong with you? There is NO way you are falling for your BEST FRIEND'S SISTER! Can you believe it?

* * *

**A/N **Okay. Well, that's another chapter. I'm new to this so if you have any tips or ideas, please review! And I will accept flames, simply because I don't care what you think. So flame all you want. It's not like it will affect me in any way. But, overall, flames are _**NOT**_ preferred; by me and, of what I know, everyone else. So unless you would like to be flamed, don't flame others.

And again, thanks to The Blue Mask-cara who gave me my first review.

Also, I am not bagging on any of the characters. At least, I don't mean to. In fact, I find that even my least favorite character was liked at one point, because all of these characters made the story interesting. Therefore, I am simply trying (though it may not seem that way) to make my story more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3 Shock

**A/N** 1. I'm so sorry for such a late upload. School starts on monday for me and I had Summer Camp. 2. It's really short.  
3. I do not own anything but the storyline

* * *

Recap

"Well, if you guys really want them, then listen up. I have a plan that will definitely work." Fllay said smugly.

"I saw Tolle... with another girl. They were making out, and." she was about to cry again when Dearka wrapped his arms around her.

"It's alright."

There is NO way you are falling for your BEST FRIEND'S SISTER!

"Stellar, what happened? Why are you so mad at me?" he asked. Stellar froze for a second. Then, she slowly stood up and was about to walk towards him when suddenly, the very edge of the cliff started to give away, causing her to lose her balance.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**Shock: Athrun's Secret, and a Determined Lacus**_

"Stellar!" yelled Shinn, as he dove into the water after Stellar.

Stellar's P.O.V.

The cliff weakened. I didn't do anything; I didn't scream, I didn't cry, I just simply let the world take me to wherever it wanted to. I felt the wind as it whipped my face, and as I plunged into the ice cold water, I felt a pair of arms around my waist. "Shinn" I whispered.

When I woke up, I was on laying on the sand. I felt lifeless. I turned around and saw a boy with raven hair and red eyes, staring at the sunset. _Shinn_.

Normal P.O.V.

"Are you okay?" Shinn asked when he saw that Stellar was awake.

"Yeah."

Stellar slowly got up. "Thanks" she said silently.

"Stellar," Shinn began, "Thank goodness you're alright" he said as he embraced her. Shocked, Stellar didn't know what to do. Tears started to form in her eyes.

* * *

Kira sat on the bench, waiting for Cagalli and Athrun.

"Hi Kira! Are you waiting for Cagalli?" asked Lacus

"Yeah. She can take forever to get ready. Where's Athrun?"

"I was actually hoping he'd be hanging out with you." As soon as those words were spoken, Athrun and Cagalli walked out of the front door, laughing about practice. Every Firday, the four friends would have movie night at Kira and Cagalli's house.

"Wait, Kira. I need to talk to you really quick."

"Oh. Sure. Cagalli, you and Lacus can head back home for now. We'll catch up later." The two boys watched as Cagalli and Lacus walked out of the gates.

"Alright. I don't know how to say this, but. I think I'm falling for your sister."

"Come on Athrun. Who would fall for that?" Kira replied, giving him a soft punch on the shoulder. When there was no response, He began to freak out. "But. You guys are always bickering, and then she's my sister. And you guys never got along. SHE'S MY SISTER!"

"Calm down! That's why I decided to tell you."

"Athrun. I have no problem with you and my sister, because you're my best friend, but I won't forgive you if you break her heart."

"I won't. Promise."

* * *

Saturday

Kira, Athrun, Cagalli, and Lacus made their way to the beach. By the time they got there, Shinn, Dearka, and Miriallia were already there. Yzak took no interest in the beach, and Shiho had to attend a family reunion party because some of her cousins had come to visit her.

Dearka walked towards the four with his arm around Miri.

"You guys are together now?" asked Kira.

"Yeah" said Dearka, giving Miri a small kiss on the cheek, causing her to blush.

"Wow! That's great! But, what about Tolle?" asked Cagalli.

"He was cheating on me so I broke up with him. I'm not going to let a boy ruin MY life!" Smiled Miri.

Lacus's P.O.V.

Despite how cheerful we all seemed, I could tell that there were still scars. Miri was probably devastated when she found out about Tolle, and Shinn and Stellar, though friends again, still weren't as close as they used to be. I'm determined to get all of us as close as we used to be if not closer!

* * *

Monday

"Move it loser!" Yelled Fllay to another student. All the students moved away as the "Queen Three" walked by.

"Is that... LACUS?" asked a student.

"No, that's... Meer. I think." replied someone else.

"You're KIDDING! I mean, didn't Athrun and Lacus break up?"

"That's what I heard"

"What the heck?" thought Athrun as he saw what appeared to be a Lacus with the 'Queen Three' and another walking with Kira towards him.

* * *

**A/N** I won't be able to upload alot but I will try to upload. Otherwise, they might or might not be longer because I will be writing in my free time even when I am not using the computer


	4. Chapter 4 Stellar's Confession

**A/N AHH!** I am still straining to find time to upload! SORRY! Well, I couldn't type alot, so I decided to split what I wrote into smaller parts and here's just a small part. I will try to upload more, especially on my school's furlough days (yay furlough days!)

I don't own the characters. I never will.

* * *

Recap

"Move it loser!" Yelled Fllay to another student. All the students moved away as the "Queen Three" walked by.

"Is that... LACUS?" asked a student.

"No, that's... Meer. I think." replied someone else.

"You're KIDDING! I mean, didn't Athrun and Lacus break up?"

"That's what I heard"

"What the heck?" thought Athrun as he saw what appeared to be a Lacus with the 'Queen Three' and another walking with Kira towards him.

_**Chapter 4**_

Stellar's Confession

Luna's P.O.V. -From Friday (Or as we know it, the day of Stellar's fall) to Sunday

Oh my gosh! Stellar ran into me when after school. I can't believe her. She dropped a book with a lock on it. It was so obvious it was her diary. Then, I went to Shinn's favorite beach and guess what? I saw my boyfriend hugging her! I was furious! Luckily, I got Fllay to help me pick the lock.

* * *

Excerpts from Stellar's Diary:

September 15, 2006

It's been about a month since school started. Now, I meet up with Shinn at the nearby beach everyday at school. Maybe the popular people aren't as bad as I thought they were...

September 1, 2007

I'm starting to really like Shinn. He's so nice. He even stood up for me today during lunch when his friends were laughing at me, Sting, and Auel. I mean, how many popular people are willing to risk their popularity for a loner like me?...

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

"Hey Stellar! When are you going to tell Shinn!" asked Lunamaria as she neared Shinn, who was standing next to Kira and Athrun. On Kira's right was Lacus, Cagalli, and Stellar.

"What?" asked Stellar, clearly unaware that Luna was in possession of her diary.

"You know- this?" Luna had a smug on her face as she held up the diary. Stellar's violet eyes dilated.

"Luna, just stop." said Shinn as he took the book from her hands and handed it to Stellar. The bell rang and everyone made their way to their classes except for Stellar.

"Wait. Lunamaria. I'll tell him at lunch. In front of everyone." she said, after finding the confidence.

"I'll see to it that you do." replied Luna.

* * *

Lunch

"Hey. Umm... I h-have a-an a-announcement to m-make."said Stellar quietly.

"What's up Stell?" asked Shinn.

"I like you..." she ran out of the cafeteria in tears and half heartedly hoped he hadn't heard.

"Well" said Luna, "Now that that's done. Shinn!" Shinn was shocked and ready to run after Stellar, but Luna wouldn't let him go.

"How long?" Shinn asked. "How long has she liked me?"

"Sixth grade, Shinn." replied Cagalli.

* * *

**A/N Yay! **More subscriptions! well, I'll try to upload more!


	5. Chapter 5 Who's That?

_**A/N **_Hi! So I'm going to stop the Stellar/ Shinn-ness because I'm not progressing on the other couples! Today, there is a new guy. Try to guess who he (or shall I say she) is.

Thanks to Byron Lancaster, The Blue Mask-cara, Mathiasosx, Ayamarose, Maria-Reynne, and Tyler for your reviews. And I'm anticipationg even more reviews.

Remember, thish ish my firsht FanFic.

I don't own any of the characters. I own some of their figures, but not them. I DO OWN THE STORYLINE

* * *

Recap

"I like you..." she ran out of the cafeteria in tears and half heartedly hoped he hadn't heard.

"Well" said Luna, "Now that that's done. Shinn!" Shinn was shocked and ready to run after Stellar, but Luna wouldn't let him go.

"How long?" Shinn asked. "How long has she liked me?"

"Sixth grade, Shinn." replied Cagalli.

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

**Who's That?**

**One Week Later**

**Shinn's P.O.V.**

It's been a week since Stellar's confession. I haven't seen her since except during class. She eats lunch alone at the Archangel Cafe and she doesn't go to her normal place at the beach. I've been avoiding topics about her, and I try to forget about her, but she is not someone I can seem to forget about. Every time I get to school, I wait for her normal greeting, but turn around to see her walk past me as if I were invisible. I haven't adjusted to life without her yet. I never thought about how my life would change without her. Despite the minor changes, I feel as if I am living a completely different life now. How long is this going to be?

**Stellar's P.O.V. **

Avoiding Shinn would normally be hard, considering how funny and nice he is. But, every time I see him, I remember the confession. I can't help but look away. He still waits at the front gate. Is he waiting for me? Or has he already found someone else who can act like me to help him forget? He does not seem as happy as he always did, but he seems to be coping with his new life well. I feel that I was just in his way back then. He looks like he can live without me. Even if it is just an act, he could at least show that he still cares for me even a little bit. I guess I was always just a normal person to him.

**

* * *

Normal P.O.V.**

"Shinn! Stop thinking about her! She was stupid anyways!" yelled Luna as she saw Shinn, once again, drifting away in his dreams.

"I'm not thinking about her!" protested Shinn.

"Then who?" She questioned.

"No one." He walked away, evidently annoyed by his girlfriend's questions.

"Get back here Shinn!"

"What?"

"You know what? I'm sick and tired of having to see you like that! I'm going to call my OTHER boyfriend because he's so much better than you! He doesn't care when a random person ignores him for the first time!"

"Your... other... boyfriend?" Shinn asked, obviously hurt.

"Yeah. My other boyfriend!" Luna walked away, careless of what Shinn had heard.

"She had another boyfriend?" asked Meyrin, Luna's sister.

"Not even I knew." replied Fllay.

"Ugh let's ditch her. I don't really want to hang out with someone who cheats on her boyfriend. It'll ruin my reputation and my chance with Athrun." suggested Meer.

"What type of friend are you? I know it will destroy your rep but a true friend wouldn't do that! I'm just saying, it's wrong." yelled Meyrin.

"Just because she's your sister." muttered Meer.

After School

"Athrun, are you ready?" asked Lacus. They had agreed to confront their parents about breaking their engagement.

"Yeah."

* * *

**Lacus's P.O.V.**

My mind was fully, or almost fully, on the break up. Part of me was thinking about what Cagalli had said the other day.

"Lacus! Good luck on your big talk to your dad! I hope that when this is all over, I can tell Athrun how I feel about him."

It was obvious that Athrun shared some of those feelings. I had known him since we were little, and he couldn't lie to me. Sometimes I wonder if they would ever share their feelings. Knowing them, they were very alike. Both were bad at sharing their true feelings and usually covering it up with a "cool" style (in Athrun's case) or a "rough" style (In Cagalli's case).

* * *

**Tuesday (The next day)**

Kira walked in the front gates and, seeing Lacus, started talking to her. Whatever they were talking about, no one was curious to know. Everyone was more into the fact that Yzak and Shiho's parents had them engaged. Both were very upset about that, especially Yzak.

"Why do I have to marry a freak?" Demanded Yzak.

"Why do I have to marry an idiot?" Shiho retorted. Yep, none were happy at all. In fact, as soon as Athrun said hi to him, Yzak gave Athrun a bruise on his arm.

"Why'd you hit me?"

"Because I felt like it."

* * *

**Science**

"Cagalli!" demanded the teacher. "Why didn't you do your homework. Again?"

"I didn't want to!" shot back Cagalli. She loved challenging Mwu La Fllaga, knowing that he wouldn't mind because he was a good friend of the Hibiki's.

"Yo Teacher! I gotta use the restroom!" interrupted Auel.

"No!" replied Muw La Fllaga..

"But I gotta go REALLY BADLY, man!"

"Then go in your pants!"

"These are $80 jeans dude!"

"JUST SIT DOWN!" Auel was always trying to be funny, but he usually just hung out with Sting. Other class clowns always had a giant group of friends, wondering what they would say next.

* * *

**After School**

"Cagalli!" yelled a voice so awful and so disgusting. "Guess what? I'm attending your school now! Aren't you happy I'm here?" He was about to hug Cagalli but was stopped by Kira.

"Who's that?" asked Athrun.

* * *

_**A/N **_ so... review, no flames, blah blah blah you get it. If you have any ideas for my story, review or PM, ya dah ya dah ya dah


	6. Chapter 6 Interrupted

**A/N** I'M SO SORRY FOR THE AWFULLY SLOW UPDATES, AND THAT THIS CHAPTER DOES NOT MAKE UP FOR IT. I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY LATELY. THE PLOT IN THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY NOTHING. IT JUST SHOWS A CERTAIN SOMEONE'S ANNOYINGNESS (AND HE MAY OR MAY NOT DIE SOON). ALSO, SHINN AND STELLAR ARE BACK AND A LITTLE ATHRUN AND CAGALLI. KIRAXLACUS WILL BE REALLY SLOW DEVELOPMENT BUT I PROMISE THAT FLLAY WILL DIE WITH YUUNA.

* * *

"Cagalli!" yelled a voice so awful and so disgusting. "Guess what? I'm attending your school now! Aren't you happy I'm here?" He was about to hug Cagalli but was stopped by Kira.

"Who's that?" asked Athrun.

_**Chapter 6**_

**Interrupted**

**Week 4**

**Wednesday**

"Kira, why couldn't I live a normal life?" Asked Cagalli. "It isn't fair that I have to marry a stalker like Yuuna."

"I don't know, but I really want to punch that guy in the face. And everyone knows I try to avoid violence."came the response.

"You're too soft, Kira. If I had a choice, he'd be dead by now."

"Alright, hurry up. It's raining today and I don't want to be caught in traffic."

At school

"CAGALLI! Let me catch you in my arms and kiss you all over!"

"Why don't you let me kill you right now?" mumbled Cagalli as she pretended not to hear.

Lunch

"Hey Athrun!" called Cagalli. "You wanted to tell me something right?"

"uh. Yeah. I was wonder-"

"CAGALLI! "

"Gotta go!" Cagalli ran as fast as she could to the Archangel Cafe where Stellar was sitting alone. "Hey Stellar! I'm going to join you today for lunch!"

"Um. Okay... why are you panting so hard?"

"Yuuna's been stalking me again."

"Wow. He's persistent."

"No kidding. Dang. Speak of the devil and look who comes."

"What?"

"He followed me all the way here! He just turned the corner."

After School

"Sorry about earlier, Athrun. Yuuna's a real pain in the butt."

"Yeah. Well I was just aski-"

"CAGALLI! I'm so glad to see you! I didn't get to talk to you today! It's like you were trying to avoid me!" Athrun's eyes met Cagalli's as both tried to stifle a laugh that was building up within them. But both of them soon became annoyed as they saw that their conversation was probably never going to be finished because of the retarded, feminine so called man named Yuuna Roma Salen.

Later- On the Phone

"Lacus! I can't take it anymore! He's been trying to call me every five minutes and he is draining all my energy at school! He's even throwing rocks at my window! He's such an idiot!" Lacus burst into giggles as she listened to her friend yell into the small device.

"Well, I guess he's just head over heels in love with you!"

"Shut up. I hate the fact that he's even considered a boy."

"Well, let's try to focus on other things. Like my plan to get Stellar and Shinn together!"

"I don't think they need your plan. They just need time."

"But time doesn't go quick enough for this situation."

"Okay, but how are you going to get them together? Invite both of them to a suddenly appearing party?"

"Sure! Why not? We can celebrate about..."

"Forget it."

"Oh, okay."

Thursday

"Stellar!" yelled Shinn. Stellar turned around, trying to build the courage to face Shinn.

"What?" Stellar asked, looking down at her shoes.

"um..." an awkward silence was built between them. Tired of the wall, Stellar broke it.

"So. I heard about Lunamaria."

"oh. Yeah"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine." Shinn faked a smile to try to reassure Stellar. "So you want to hang out later? At the beach?" Stellar just smiled and walked to her class.

After school

Shinn stared at the sunset.

"It's beautiful. Isn't it?" asked Stellar.

"Yeah."

"Stellar," Shinn began. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Well, I probably hurt you when I was dating Luna, right?"

"It's nothing. Forget that I ever liked you." Shinn just stared at Stellar. "You really liked Lunamaria, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Then don't let whatever happens to me get in the way of that. I don't want anything to change because of me."

"..."

"So why did you break up with Lunamaria?"

"Luna was using me. She was cheating on me the whole time. Also, she was really mean to you, wasn't she? I know you care more about others than yourself, but I don't want you to get hurt. You were always a good friend and I don't want my other relationships to interrupt that."

Friday

"CAGALLI!"

Lunch

"Athrun! There you are! Finally we can talk with out being interrupted! What did you want to ask me?"

"What"

"You know, You wanted to ask me something on wednesday but we were rudely interrupted."

"Oh. That. I was thinking... are you free later? Maybe we can hang out and get a movie for movie night later."

"Sure. I'll tell Kira."

After School

"Alright, the truth is. I really like you."

"What?" Cagalli was blank. Athrun? Liked her?

* * *

**A/N **again I am sorry. but please comment on when you want Yuuna and Fllay to die or if you want them to die at all.


	7. Chapter 7 Confused

**A/N SOOO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTERS! AND THE LONG BREAKS! SO TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS I STARTED WRITING SOME THINGS THAT WILL DESCRIBE MORE ABOUT THE PAST. TODAY IS... STELLAR'S! KiraXLacus kinda starts and more on Cagalli and Athrun! Sorry if you have to reread all the chapters because I was so late in posting this! Okay then. Let's get started!**

**Oh! and I DONT own any of the characters**

**

* * *

**

**Stellar-**

_That summer, I couldn't ask for more. The sun was rising, and the waves were calm. I stared at the birds, flying above. The freedom that the setting had implied was controlling me. For that second, I felt that nothing else mattered in the world. Slowly, I felt nothing under my feet. I plunged into the water, feeling the air escaping from my lungs. That was the day I met Shinn. He rescued me back then like he had a few days ago. _

_ "I've seen you before. I think." said the young boy. "I'm Shinn. Shinn Asuka." He introduced himself with a grin on his face. "You?"_

_ "I-I'm S-Stellar L-Loussier..." I responded, looking down at the sand beneath my feet. _

_ "Oh. I see. I thought I saw you somewhere!" I gave him a puzzled look before I realized it. He was one of the most popular guys at my school. AND he was in my homeroom. I wasn't surprised that I didn't realize it before. You see, I was considered a loner at school. My only friends back then were Auel Neider and Sting Oakley. Auel and Sting were pretty popular (and still are) but somehow, I became friends with them without having to feel the wrath of their fangirls. Girls those days were crazy about the most random things (in my opinion). I didn't understand what they saw in Athrun Zala, Shinn Asuka, Dearka Elsman, and Yzak Joule and Auel and Sting. Of course, being friends with Auel and Sting, I was close with them, but I never liked them that way. Hell, I didn't even know what liking someone was like. That is until Shinn. It took a while, but I realized that under those "good looks" was an actual person. I had always thought that people from the "upper class" were snobby and rude after my first impression of Fllay, Meer, and Lunamaria._

_ They made fun of me wherever I was. Probably because they wanted to feel better about themselves, but it _hurt_. I had never felt anything so sharp and piercing before. I felt like I cried until there were no more tears left for me to cry. _

_ From then on, Shinn watched me as I danced on the cliff after school everyday. I was able to talk to him about anything, and he told me things about himself. I started liking him. After about a month, I never had the courage though. We would always talk to each other about how our friends were until he actually dragged me during a lunch and actually introduced me to his friends. That's about when I met Lacus, Shiho, and Miriallia. Lacus was Athrun's fiancee. Shiho was just friends with the others but I was pretty sure she liked then there's Miriallia. She was in charge of the yearbook committee and best friends with Lacus. That's when Auel and Sting started sitting with us, too. _

_ But I was still bullied. I always got hurt, and I always had my friends to back me up. As nice as it seemed, I still could not bare having them defend me like that._

_ Nothing has changed. I wanted to be better than I was at that time. But I was still the same girl who had to rely on others to save her. I wasn't strong like Cagalli; I didn't have a strong voice like Lacus. My looks were considered average. I was (and still am) shy and insecure towards strangers. But that led me to my question. How can I be so smooth and natural around my friends. In fact, I can barely recall when I became friends with them. The thought just slipped out of my mind, never to be recovered. _

_ No; I DID change. I remember when all I was capable of doing was crying. Now, I may still be a scared little girl, but I know I can achieve my goals as long as I put my heart into it. Lacus always told me that I was beautiful on the inside, and that that was all that mattered._

_

* * *

_

Recap

After School

"Alright, the truth is. I really like you."

"What?" Cagalli was blank. Athrun? Liked her?

_**Chapter 7  
**_Confused

Cagalli's P.O.V.

My heart is racing so fast, beating so loud. Those four words just keep on ringing in my ears. Why am I like this? Like electricity, running through my veins. But it's not that shocking. I think. I'm so confused! What should I do?

"So I was thinking about... I don't know, going out some time?"

"Uh. Um. S-sure. Uh." What's wrong with me? I'm starting to sound like Stellar when she's with Shinn!

"Great! So when are you free?"

"Probably never... I mean with Yuuna and everything."

"Right. Then we'll just-"

"We can just... hang out at school? Oh! We had better go back. Lacuz and Kira are waiting for us."

"Yeah."

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Back with Lacus and Kira

"So Athrun's telling Cagalli that he likes her?"

"Yeah. Who would've even imagined!" Lacus giggled at this. Hearing Lacus Giggle made Kira smile. Lacus really was a good natured girl that could anyone smile...**RING**RING**

Kira looked at his phone. There was no name so he picked it up.

"KIRA! I was missing you so much! Where are you-

"SHH! SHHH! I SH CANT SH" He quickly hung up. "Okay, I take that back. She can make anyone but Fllay smile! I almost forgot Fllay was even alive!"

"Fllay? That girl makes me SO MAD!"

"Um Lacus? Aren't you calm and collected about EVERYTHING?"

"Uh... Forget I even did anything."

"I'm so confused." Kira mumbled under his breath.

"Yo Baby Brother! Wassup!"

"Come on! Everyone knows I was born first!"

"NO! I WAS BORN FIRST!" It's just like Cagalli to be so short tempered!

"Okay! Let's just watch the movie!" suggested Lacus, interrupting the squabble.

Kira's P.O.V.

That's so unusual of Lacus. I never knew she could be pissed at anyone. I mean, everyone gets pissed, but...

She's really something, isn't she? There's something about her that I just love. I've never felt like this towards anyone before...

* * *

**A/N AGAIN SORRY FOR THE LATE POSTING. They should make an application for FanFiction for iTouch. It's portable so I take it with me everywhere and I just use that to write but then I can't upload it until I use my computer again. ANYONE KNOW HOW TO SOLVE THAT PROBLEM? and with a hectic schedule, I barely have time to write. Who knew seventh grade would be so messed up?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N **Okay, okay. I get it. I haven't uploaded in a while. And this next chapter is so short that it will probably not make up for it. DON'T JUDGE! Other authors that have a whole story and not just a one- shot, you guys should know how I feel right now. Frustrated? Probably feels like the story isn't going anywhere. Trying to upload but don't really have time. *sigh*

Anywho (as I like to say), thank you for those who even bother subscribing to this story and reviewing. I would list pen names, but what's important right now is the upload of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/ Gundam Seed Destiny or any of the characters. I never will... Now get on with the story. Who even really reads the author's note? Just wondering. Because, sometimes I feel like the author's note is just ignored or skimmed through... Anyone feel like that? Okay, enough of my rambling...

* * *

Recap

Kira's P.O.V.

That's so unusual of Lacus. I never knew she could be pissed at anyone. I mean, everyone gets pissed, but...

She's really something, isn't she? There's something about her that I just love. I've never felt like this towards anyone before...

_**Chapter 8**_

_**(uhh... no title? -.-)**_

In Homeroom

"AUEL! STING! STELLAR! DETENTION!"

"EHHH?" yelled Stellar. Everyone turned around to stare at her with gaping mouths. She quickly looked down at her feet. No one. And I mean, NO ONE had ever heard Stellar; 1. Speak in class, 2. get detention, and 3. complain in front of the teacher like that. Even her friends were shocked.

"ARE YOU COMPLAINING, STELLAR?"

"No." Stellar mumbled.

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!"

The bell rang half an hour later. Sting and Auel were fooling around again and Stellar was following close behind.

"I can't believe Stell said that!"

"I know!"

"HEY! BLONDIE!" Stellar turned around to find a stuck up Lunamaria with her hands on her hips.

"Were you TRYING to put on a show or something! I mean, who were you trying to impress?" Lunamaria smirked. "Don't think just because Shinn broke up with me that I would leave you alone! Whose fault do you think is it that my whole life is ruined?" Stellar flinched and shut her eyes as she saw Lunamaria's hand about to slap her face.

"It's no wonder Shinn broke up with you." said Auel, who had stopped the slap.

"LET GO OF ME!" Lunamaria struggled. Auel let go of her and he left the hall with Sting and Stellar.

"Thanks, Auel."

"No problem, Stell!" Auel laughed. "No one messes with my friends and gets away with it... so how is it with you and Shinn?"

"W-What? I mean, it's f-fine... I-I think... well I guess we are just friends now. I kind of told him to forget everything and just let everything go back to normal." Stellar smiled.

"Uhh... sure I guess..." the confused look on his face made Stellar giggle and they switched to a better topic that made them laugh all the way to their next class.

"Stellar! Stellar!" Shinn tried to reach the blonde as he saw her turn the corner, laughing with Auel. Usually, Shinn walked with Stellar to class, but apparently not this time.

"CAGALLI!" yelled Yuuna from behind. He quickly pushed Athrun out of the way and linked arms with Cagalli. "Oh..." his voice became flat as he saw the person he pushed. "It's you... ANYWAYS! CAGALLI! In a few days, my father is making our engagement official!" The shocked look on Athrun's face, the way Kira seemed to avoid it, the way Lacus seemed to gape for a second. All this was unseen by the purple- head.

"Engagement?" Athrun whispered to Kira.

"I'll explain later." Kira had a sad look in his eyes as he walked away. Lacus opened and closed her mouth and forced a smile at Athrun as she went after Kira.

"Hey Shinn!" Kira called.

"What's up?" he replied half- heartedly.

"Don't look so down. I haven't even told you yet." Shinn looked up at his cousin in shock.

"What do you mean?" Shinn asked, confused.

"Cagalli's engagement..." Kira didn't bother to finish the sentence.

"C-Cagalli?"

"Yeah..."

"This is a joke right? This can't be happening!" Kira looked away. "Kira!"

"It's not a joke."

"Man I hate my life."

At Lunch

"Cagalli and I moved back here for more than one reason. First, this is the place where we were born. Second, Cagalli had an arranged marriage with Yuuna." Kira said calmly.

"No one ever asks about what we're okay with!" Shinn burst.

"Shinn, are you okay? You've been really awkward lately."

"I'm fine. It's just..."

"What do you mean by that?" Lacus chimed in.

"Nothing ever goes the way I want it to." Shinn looked down. "First my girlfriend, then Stellar. And now Cagalli has to marry a purple haired freak that she doesn't even like!"

"Speaking of Stellar, where is she right now?" asked Athrun.

"I don't know."

"Maybe she got over Shinn." Lacus said jokingly.

"She wouldn't get over him that easily." panted a worn out Cagalli.

"You're back!" yelled Shinn.

"Yeah. Yuuna's persistent." She turned to face Athrun with a look that said _sorry. _Athrun smiled back warmly as if he was saying_ it's fine._

After School

Shinn sighed as he walked on the shore alone. He wished Stellar was there, but she wasn't. She was at Miri's house with the other girls.

Next Day

"I'm really sorry Shinn! Please take me back?" Luna was on the verge of tears.

"What about your boyfriend?"

"I broke up with him." Shinn sighed as Yzak and Dearka walked his way. The three left Luna standing there as they made their way to the their first class.

"KIRA-A!" Fllay almost knocked the poor boy over.

"Fllay. Uh. Hi. Can you get off me?"

"Sure thing honey!"

"Fllay! We are NOT together!"

"What are you saying? Do you feel alright?" She felt his forehead.

"I'm perfectly fine. Especially without y-" Fllay pulled Kira into a long kiss.

"Call me when you need another kiss." Fllay winked at him before leaving Kira, who was wiping his mouth.

"I help her after I run into her and now she thinks we're together." Kira muttered.

"Then don't be such a gentleman, Kira." Cagalli said.

"Uhh... not until you learn some manners." Kira retorted.

"Amen!" Athrun agreed.

"Shut up!"everyone laughed.

Lunch... (Yeah, I'm probably going to skip all the details of the classes. I don't feel like going through all that trouble, and I just want to finish this chapter so I can upload already. It's been too long since I've uploaded.)

"Cagalli! CAgalli! CAGalli! CAGAlli! CAGALli! CAGALLi! CAGALLI! CaGaLlI! CagAlLi!" yelled an annoying voice down the hall. (hmm. Whoever could it be, I wonder? -.-) After the nine times her name was called, she finally snapped.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" Yuuna began whimpering in fear.

"Oh! My dear Cagalli! Don't treat me like that!" He had "pretty- boy" look on his face. "Anyways! I just wanted to talk about the enga-" He was cut off by an angry Cagalli grabbing the collar of his shirt. At that moment, even Yzak would have been scared.

"Listen up you pretty boy! I'm not going to marry a useless idiot like you! GOT THAT?" (Yes, I would have used more... vulgar... words, but let's keep the rating the way it is.) She threw Yuuna towards an open locker which was then locked on his face. With an audible sigh, Cagalli opened the doors to the cafeteria and joined her friends (and boyfriend).

"What took you so long?" Lacus asked with a soft smile.

"Yuuna..." That's all she mumbled.

"What did that **** want this time?" Athrun was on the verge of confronting Yuuna and beating him to a pulp.

"Nothing really. I just locked him in a locker." They ate and talked until a voice came on the intercom.

"CAGALLI YULA ATTHA! REPORT TO THE OFFICE... NOW!"

* * *

**A/N **Review? No flames... well, I don't really care actually. If there is a reason to flame then I will *happily* accept it and move on. Not everyone's going to like the story. I get it. But seriously, if you have the nerve to flame, then go ahead by all means. Just go on with your jacked up life, flaming others because you probably don't have any self esteem.

However, I have not received any flames. Thank you for reading (and not flaming) Now review on what I should do for the next chapter, because the plot seems slow and interestingly horrible/ unbearable. Make sense? I guess not.


	9. Chapter 9 Sighs and Ruining a Party

**A/N **HAPPY NEW YEAR! Here's another chapter. I really wanted to post this earlier (at least on Christmas!) but I couldn't. I don't feel like saying more than that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny, or any of the characters.

* * *

Recap

"CAGALLI!" yelled Yuuna from behind. "In a few days, my father is making our engagement official!"

"Cagalli had an arranged marriage with Yuuna." Kira said calmly.

"I'm really sorry Shinn! Please take me back?" Luna was on the verge of tears.

"CAGALLI YULA ATTHA! REPORT TO THE OFFICE... NOW!"

_**Chapter 9**_

**Sighs and Ruining a Party**

Cagalli released an incredibly deliberate, audible sigh. Wearily, she shuffled towards the school office, slightly slouching. She rolled her eyes before shoving the door open (Yes, she shoves. She doesn't simply push them open.) and speaking in a quite rude tone. "Whadayawant dis time."

" Cagalli. You have some explaining to do," said Ms. Ramius. "Mr. Fllaga here says that he saw you throw Yuuna in one of our lockers."

"Yeah, so?" retorted Cagalli, who was out of patience.

"Watch your tone!" commanded Ms. Ramius. Cagalli rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yes. Indeed, I did throw Yuuna in one of the lockers, Ms. Ramius," Cagalli replied with a fake formal voice. She was used to having to speak in that tone dues to her role as a princess.

"Now, my question is this," began Ms. Ramius. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I felt like it!" Cagalli was beginning to lose her temper as well as her formality.

"No, no, no. I mean. Why did you throw him in the LOCKER? Why not... say, the trash bin or something. I'm pretty sure the locker never did anything bad."

"uhh..." Cagalli was dumb- struck. 'Did she just indirectly bag on Yuuna?'

"Anyways, do you remember what number the locker was?"

"umm." She started to think about it until the conversation was interrupted by Fllay. Fllay had kicked open the door with an extremely pissed off face.

"WHO DID THIS? WHO LOCKED THIS PURPLE HAIRED FREAK IN MY LOCKER?" Fllay yelled. "THIS IS JUST MESSED UP! WHO KNOWS WHAT GERMS HE-SHE- HE- SHE... WHATEVER IT IS SPREAD IN MY LOCKER?" With a slight scream, she dropped the 'poor' boy on the floor and stomped away.

"Well, then. Now that that's settled. Cagalli, you are free to go."

"Seriously?" She looked completely shocked.

"Seeing as it was just Yuuna and Fllay that you hurt, it's fine. Between you and me, those two deserved it." Ms. Ramius smiled and stood up. Cagalli stood up, slightly bowed, and walked to her next class. Even then, she was still shocked.

When she walked in, everyone stared at her. Mr. Waltfield, who was teaching class, simply nodded for her to sit down and continued his lecture. As Cagalli sat down, a piece of paper was slipped on her desk. It was from Stellar.

'Heyy. What did the principal want?'

'Nothing, really. She just let me off after she found out that I threw Yuuna in Fllay's locker.'

'FLLAY'S? WOW. Are you lucky or what? I'm too shy to do that."

'uhh... you're only shy on the outside. I know you have evil thoughts on the inside. ;p'

'whatever. But she wouldn't have called you in if it was just that?'

'Oh. She was going to punish me for throwing Yuuna in a locker instead of somewhere worse. Lol. Then, Fllay just comes in and starts yelling her head off.'

'NICEE! Hey, have you seen Yzak or Shiho? I haven't seen them in a LONG time!'

'I think they are still mad about their engagement.'

'Heh heh. I'm going to make fun of them when they come back'

'1. what are the chances of them coming back and 2. you ARE evil!'

"Stellar! Cagalli! Stop passing notes already! What is so important that it's better than the lesson?" Mr. Waltfield walked down the rows of desks and stopped at Stellar's desk. "Do you want detention or-" He was too busy reading the note. Suddenly, he turned to Cagalli and exclaimes, "You really did that?" Cagalli nodded with a scared face. "YEAHH! SCORE!" yelled Mr. Waltfield. Everyone looked confused. First, the TEACHER was cheering. Second, this was Mr. Waltfield here. The outburst was... not expected from him. Apparently, he was so happy that he allowed the whole class to do whatever they wanted for the rest of the period. When the bell rang, All of the students started pushing and shoving each other out the door. Cagalli and Stellar were talking to each other while they waited for the others to get out. Suddenly, when they reached the door, Athrun carried Cagalli bridal style, spun around, helped her on her feet, and dipped her before kissing her.

"You seem happy for someone who just found out that his girlfriend was in an arranged marriage with Yuuna." Stellar commented. At that moment, Athrun and Cagalli's smiles faded instantly, Kira and Lacus stopped talking and turned to them, Shinn almost fainted but caught himself and Stellar just looked at all of them with an innocent look. Five minutes later, they all came back to life and walked down the hall like nothing happened. Unfinished conversations were continued. The whole scene was like watching a show, pausing it, and playing it again.

Shinn's P.O.V.

Well, Luna wants me back, and Stellar really meant it when she said to pretend like nothing happened. The only problems are these. I loved Luna, and I still do. But how can I trust her again? And Stellar might get hurt, but she is amazingly okay with everything these days. I can't even tell if she's just faking it or not. I really want to be with Luna again. But she's going to need to earn my trust again. Not only that, she seems so lonely now that Fllay and Meer ditched her.

Normal P.O.V.

"Hey... umm..." Shinn began "How would you feel if I got back with Luna?" Another silence unfolded. Then, an outburst of laughs came from everyone. "Stop it! I'm serious." Yet another silence. And another outburst of laughs. And joyful tears. And Shinn's sweat drop plus face palm. Shinn just simply walked away. As soon as Shinn was out of sight, everyone stopped laughing and became serious.

"I can't believe he said that," said Cagalli. "I should knock some sense into him. I mean, does he have to do that to Stellar? Right after my engagement was confirmed too."  
"Look on the bright side, there's going to be a party," Kira said, sighing.

"hmm... maybe we should crash the party!" Stellar exclaimed with glittering eyes.

"I am shocked, yet pleased, my friend," said Cagalli while evilly smirking.

TIME SKIP- The Party (I just wanted to get on with the story and do a flashback during the party or something. Sorry if you think the skip was annoying or anything.)

"All clear. Over," reported Lacus.  
"Commencing Operation: Annihilation of the Engagement, or AE for short, in T minus five seconds," Stellar said. She made up the whole name on the spur of the moment.  
"Four," counted Athrun.  
"Three," Shinn replied.  
"Two," said Kira.

"One," Stellar said menacingly.

So, you are probably wondering where are dear friends were, or what in the world they planned, or why Stellar came up with such a complicated name when she could have said something like "Party Crashers". Well, our dear friends were, shall I say, in the car...that was parked in the driveway in front of Yuuna's mansion. With that said, let us go back to our interesting 'ahem' story.

As soon as the call rolled off Stellar's tongue, the people in the car walked out of the car. It was like a movie where the heroes were all in uniform, and they all walked in from the sunset, a scene in which the characters would suddenly each pull out their shades and move in slow motion. Except, they were not in uniform, there was no sunset, they had no shades, and they were not moving in slow motion. Well, that suddenly changes everything, does it not? Anywho, (as I like to say) they all walked towards the large building in front of them. And as for the reality check, they were in dresses and suits, it was about 18:00 (six o'clock) P.M., and they were walking at the same tempo as how they would normally walk.

"So Stellar, what's up with the name of our plan? It sounds so... well, it doesn't sound like something a girl would come up with." asked Shinn.

"And since when were certain choices of words gender based?" Stellar was annoyed, irked, vexed! The years of her friendship with Shinn seemed to go to waste, as if someone wrote their story as a draft and then rewrote the whole entire thing with a new idea. Shinn, who used to know all of the small quirks of Stellar even better than the understanding Lacus or the observant (on some level) Cagalli. Shinn of all people, SHINN. Stellar was about to fume.

"uhh...I didn't mean it like that, Stell."

"Sorry, but I have to do this." Lacus replied whilst slapping the back of Shinn's head. As the people walked to the front door, they were greeted by the one and only... Yuuna.

"Just smile and wave," murmured Shinn, who was gritting his teeth.

"I'm so glad you guys made it!" Yuuna said as they all walked into the ballroom. Stellar and Lacus sneaked into the kitchen where a large cake was being prepared for the party. It was a three-tiered red velvet cake that was embellished with frosting in the shape of drapes that dropped from the edges of each tier, black and white ribbon, chocolate roses, and sugar. Lots of sugar.

"What. The. Hell. I like red velvet cake, and I've always wanted to taste a white wedding cake with three sections, but seriously? Is that a red velvet cake in the disguise of a white wedding cake? And is that fruit in between the layers? Wonderfully... messed up." whispered Stellar. Lacus just giggled as she sprinkled some salt onto the cake.

"COOKIES!" mouthed Stellar. Near the cake, there was a variety of assorted cookies and brownies. Sugar cookies, chocolate chip, oatmeal raisin, white chocolate & macadamia nut, and more. Normal brownies and ones with powdered sugar. "A splash of salt here, a dash of... Lacus, why don't we put even more sugar?" Lacus only smiled.

"Athrun, Kira, are the smoke bombs ready?" Shinn asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay then. We just need to wait for the signal. You know, you guys seem weird today."

"How so?" asked Kira.

"Well, you seem like you guys are... disappointed in me or something. Ever since I got back with Luna..."

"You got back with her?" asked Athrun.

"Yeah. Well, I asked you guys that day because I was going to say yes and-"

"If you already decided to say yes, then why did you even need to ask us?"

"Well, I thought that you guys would give some objections or something. I didn't think all of you would just laugh." Athrun sighed and punched Shinn in the face. He walked away.

"What's his problem?" When Shinn said this, Kira walked away too.

"Shinn! I'm so glad you asked me to come!" It was Luna. "Why don't we go in and dance?" Shinn was surprised. Luna was wearing a light pink, strapless dress. Just then, Stellar and Lacus left the kitchen to meet up with the others.

"I'll go find Kira. Why don't you get Shinn?" asked Lacus.

"Uhh, sure." (I'm sure you can guess what happened.) Stellar didn't find Shinn. She found Luna.

"Hi Stellar!" Luna amusingly piped up.

"Hello, Luna," Stellar spoke softly and slowly. "What are you doing here?"

"Shinn invited me. Of course!"

"Hey, Luna. I got you a drink," said Shinn. (who came from behind) "Oh, hey, Stell. I invited Luna, I mean, if you guys are okay with it."

"Whatever. If she's already here, then it would be a shame to ask her to go back so soon. After all, she just got here right? Or was she here before we even got here. It doesn't matter. I'm going to go find Cagalli or someone I can actually talk to." Before Shinn could respond, Stellar already left.

"WELCOME TO MY MAGNIFICENT ENGAGEMENT PARTY!"

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N **Well, I hoped you liked it. And, I won't post for a while. School starts in two days and I have:

1. Procrastinated homework

2. A lot of projects

3. to type up my next chapter

So please comment (if you want) and don't flame unless you want to be flamed. Again, HaPpY nEw YeAr!


	10. Chapter 10 The Party and a Flashback pt1

**A/N **I'm so happy! I got two chapters done in less than a month! Actually, I didn't expect this chapter to be done until February, so I'm REALLY happy right now. This is a shorter chapter compared to my other chapters only because it's more of a filler chapter. It kind of ties up loose ends (with the time skip) and the next chapter will have the boys' flashback. Otherwise, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

* * *

Recap

"Hey... umm..." Shinn began "How would you feel if I got back with Luna?"

"A splash of salt here, a dash of... Lacus, why don't we put even more sugar?" Lacus only smiled. (By the way, just so you won't have to go back a chapter, this is referring to how they sabotaged the cake and cookies and other desserts.)

"Hello, Luna," Stellar spoke softly and slowly. "What are you doing here?"

"Whatever. If she's already here, then it would be a shame to ask her to go back so soon. After all, she just got here right? Or was she here before we even got here. It doesn't matter. I'm going to go find Cagalli or someone I can actually talk to."

"WELCOME TO MY MAGNIFICENT ENGAGEMENT PARTY!"

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

**The Party and a Flashback**

"I want to thank everyone of you for coming to my amazing party. Also, I am SO glad to present my fiancee, Cagalli Yula Attha." Cagalli was wearing an emerald dress that really made her shine. It was sleeveless and reached the floor. (.?cataId=IV&productid=582737&imgindex=1) Applause immediately erupted from the people directly in front of the stage. (To clarify, only Cagalli's and Yuna's family members were clapping.)

Well, seeing as I never explained what they were wearing (just for those who were curious) I shall take the time to do that now. (And put the links next to my horrible descriptions just so you have an idea.) Lacus wore a one strap, aquamarine dress that had beads decorating the top portion. (.?cataId=PD&productid=786577&imgindex=1) Stellar decided to wear a dress that was violet on top and slowly turned to light blue, and then royal blue. It had a wispy air to it and a beaded wasteline. (Is that what it's called? Someone help me, I'm hopeless when it comes to fashion. My friends call me a fashion criminal!) (.?cataId=PD&productid=750612&imgindex=1) As for Luna, as much as we hate her, we should give her credit for being able to get a dress that seriously clashed with the color of her hair. It was dark violet... (.com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD754391)

Among this nonsense, Stellar suddenly pretended to clear her throat ExTrEmElY lOuDlY. After this, a few snickers and giggles were heard. "Uhh... um. I- uh... Well, here are some pastries."

"Hey guys!" smiled Shinn who had a brownie with powdered sugar in his hand.

"Shinn, you might not want to... eat that." Before she could finish, Shinn was already coughing and hacking.

"What the flip! This tastes like gravel!" Lacus looked at Stellar. OF COURSE she would cover a batch of brownies in baby powder with only seconds left to spare.

"Are you okay, Honey?" an agitated Luna shrieked. Stellar and Lacus rolled their eyes while the guys just sighed deeply. "Oh hey Stellar." Luna smirked.

"Hey Stellar, let's go find Cagalli!"

* * *

With Lacus, Stellar, and Cagalli

"Are you okay?" Lacus asked, her eyes filled with sympathy and kindness.

"Yes. And most of all, I think I've found my answer," Stellar began slowly. "That question I asked last time. I know what I have to do now." Cagalli parted her lips slightly and inhaled. They were in a backroom. To be exact, Cagalli's new room.

"So what have you decided on?"

**Flashback**- (the time skip from the last chapter.)

The three walked to Archangel Cafe to hang out. They had so much to talk about! Cagalli's party, Stellar's dilemma, etc. And now was the best time to talk about it, especially with the most understanding person ever: Lacus.

"So we should sabotage the pastries! I mean, isn't that what they always do in the movies?" Cagalli's eyes glittered.

"Then, we should set off the fire alarm after filling the sprinklers with paint," added Lacus. The three kept rambling on until they were out of ideas.

"hmm... Cagalli, do you have a map of the mansion?" asked Stellar.

"Sure!" Cagalli pulled out three pieces of paper, one for each story. In record time, Stellar drew the maps smaller so that they would all fit on one page. After it was "perfected" she outlined her drawings in a black felt tip marker.

"Okay, we have all of the plans written down. I'm going to make a copy of this for everyone in on the plan and distribute them tomorrow. Then, we'll go over them again on the day of the party. So that's Lacus here, Kira, Athrun, and... Shinn." There was a silence as Stellar closed her eyes for a few seconds and pinched the bridge of her nose. After a while, she opened her eyes. "Ne, what do you guys think love is?" Both Lacus and Cagalli had no answer even though they, themselves, had fallen in this odd emotion. "Is it stronger when you are able to let go, or when you stubbornly hold on? People want others to be happy so they let them go, because those people love them. But, people also attempt to "defy fate" because of love." Lacus and Cagalli were surprised. They didn't experience this kind of a problem with love. Suddenly, Lacus gave a cheerful smile.

"I guess it just depends on what type of person you are, what kind of situation you're in. But, it's not for others to say. As much as I want to help you, you have to remember that _you _are the one who changes yourself, not me, not Cagalli, not anyone for that matter." Lacus said.

**End of Flashback**

"What's your decision?" Cagalli asked again.

"I-" Stellar blinked. "I'm going to-"

* * *

**With the Guys. (and Luna, I guess.)**

"Shinn, why don't I get us a drink?" asked Luna. Kira and Athrun stayed silent.

"What's the matter with you? Why can't you accept the fact that I'm with Luna again?" demanded Shinn. "All of you guys... even Stellar..." he trailed off. "Where is she right now?"

"Where is who?" asked Luna, who came back with drinks in her hands.

"Luna! Did you see Stellar?"

"She was talking with Lacus and Cagalli," Shinn walked through the crowd, hoping to see Stellar.

* * *

**Back with the Girls (sorry, it's switching a LOT)**

"I'm going to let him go," said Stellar. "Because if I truly love him, I would let him be happy. I don't want to get in the way of his happiness."

"Are you sure?" asked Cagalli. "I'll beat him up for you."

* * *

**Shinn's P.O.V.**

I saw her talking with Lacus and Cagalli. She had a sad smile on her face. Why couldn't I see it before? Stellar is my most important friend, and I shouldn't have hurt her this way. Because I- I think I like her. We hadn't talked for days, and I felt lonelier than ever. She used to make me smile even when I didn't think it would be possible. She stayed by my side, and I couldn't see that it was killing her. I was the one hurting her.

"Stellar!" I have to tell her now!

"Yes, I'm sure. I have to let him go now."

Shinn's eyes widened as he heard that last sentence.

* * *

**A/N **Honestly, the question Stellar asked in the flashback was something I wondered. I asked my friend about it, and she thinks that love is stronger when you let go. I still haven't decided, but I wanted Stellar to make that drastic decision in front of Shinn. (Call me the Queen of Cliche or something) So review! And if you have an opinion on the question, do tell. I really want to see what other people have to say about it. Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11 The Party and a Flashback pt2

**A/N YOSH** ANOTHER UPLOAD! ENJOY!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny, or the characters.

* * *

Recap

"Ne, what do you guys think love is?" Both Lacus and Cagalli had no answer even though they, themselves, had fallen in this odd emotion. "Is it stronger when you are able to let go, or when you stubbornly hold on? People want others to be happy so they let them go, because those people love them. But, people also attempt to "defy fate" because of love."

I saw her talking with Lacus and Cagalli. She had a sad smile on her face. Why couldn't I see it before? Stellar is my most important friend, and I shouldn't have hurt her this way. Because I- I think I like her. We hadn't talked for days, and I felt lonelier than ever. She used to make me smile even when I didn't think it would be possible. She stayed by my side, and I couldn't see that it was killing her. I was the one hurting her.

"Stellar!" I have to tell her now!

"Yes, I'm sure. I have to let him go now."

Shinn's eyes widened as he heard that last sentence.

_**Chapter 11**_

**The Party and a Flashback Part II**

**Boys' Flashback**

After parting ways with the girls, Athrun and Kira decided to take a walk around who knows where. "Kira, I think we should tell Shinn what we really think. We've been avoiding him for too long." said Athrun. "We both know that he's completely oblivious to his feelings for Stellar, and-" the two stopped walking.

"I suppose it would be helpful, but it's not my problem to solve. Even though we can help, there's a big chance that we will make things worse. I don't want to cause any problems anymore. I don't want THAT to happen again." Athrun glanced at him. Kira had not talked about THAT in a long time, but both of them lived in fear that it would catch up to them someday.

"Kira..."

"Anyways, I think it would be better to not say anything." Kira said immediately, giving Athrun a knowing look. "Sooner or later, we'll have to deal with it. But at the moment, I prefer later." Kira only continued to walk, leaving Athrun frozen for a few minutes then running up to Kira. Soon after, they ended up at Kira's house where Shinn was sitting on the front porch, looking at the both of them with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Well?" asked Shinn. "Aren't you guys going to say something to me?"

"There's nothing to say!" Athrun said a little too harshly.

"A**holes," Shinn muttered under his breath. Athrun quickly grabbed Shinn by the collar.

"JUST GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL THAT YOU'RE HURTING EVERYONE AROUND YOU!"

"That's enough, Athrun. You've said too much already," said Kira calmly. "He'll realize it tonight at the party. I'll make sure he does."

* * *

**Back to the Party**

"um. Stellar, behind you." Lacus informed.

"Stellar," Shinn was out of breath. "We need to talk. Now" Stellar turned to her friends who just simply nodded. Shinn and Stellar walked to the balcony.

"Stellar-"

"SHINN! STELLAR!" From the floor below came the voices of Miri and Dearka. "How could you NOT tell us about this party? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US ABOUT IT?"

"Uhh... not sure... go look for the others inside." Shinn quickly covered up. "Anyways, Stellar. I-"

"AHH! SHINN! STELLAR! WHERE IS CAGALLI! I'M GOING TO PUMMEL HER FOR NOT INVITING ME!" yelled an angered Shiho who was draggin and unwilling Yzak behind her.

"They're inside! Just... Just go find them! I can't talk right now!" Shinn yelled back. "Okay. Stellar, I don't-"

"YOU'RE SUCH A D*CK, SHINN!" Luna was standing at the door. "How could you leave me just so you could talk to this... this... B*TCH!"

"Luna, honey. Please stop crying. I really need to-"

"I'll go." Stellar said and left promptly, not even giving Shinn a chance to talk.

"So how was the talk?" Lacus inquired.

"He didn't get to say anything. He was interrupted by Miri, Shiho, and Luna.

"Miri? Shiho?" Cagalli asked until BAM!

"HOW COULD YOU NOT INVITE US?"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! HOLD UP! Miri, Dearka, I was about to invite you guys, but then you guys just left before I could say anything... and... SHIHO! YZAK! We haven't even SEEN you guys in WEEKS!"

"You could have mailed up the invitation."

"I don't stalk you. I don't know where you live,"

"Email? Chat? Facebook?"

"...well, you're here now. Besides, they're only here because they were helping us ruin the party."

"You guys are crashing a party without me? YZAK! WHERE ARE THE KEYS? Everyone else, COME WITH ME!" Shiho's eyes lit up with evil. The group (minus Shinn) followed her to the car... where a whole bunch of toilet paper and eggs were.

"Holy! Why do you have this in the car?"

"We were planning on TP-ing and egging someone's house."

"This is more than enough for a house! It's enough to TP/egg this man...sion..." They all met each others eyes.

* * *

"Main gate, all clear."

"Front door, all clear."

"Front lawn, all clear."

"Backyard, all clear."

"Guards, knocked out."

"Forest, all clear."

"Alright. LET'S GO GO GO!" The group proceeded in TP-ing and egging the mansion. Trees covered in white, the path to the door was egged to the point that it turned from gray to yellow, guards were lying on the floor as if they were dead on the driveway.

"CODE RED!" the group maneuvered through different obstacles, being careful to not ruin their clothes, and climbed up the balcony. How? Well, before they began, they tied a basket to the separator. Of course, this means Shinn had to do it, but let's just say Luna left right after her b*tching. As the group walked in, Yuuna strode to Cagalli's side and took her to other guests.

"What now?" asked Shinn.

"Fire alarm, sprinklers," the others all said in unison.

Shinn, Athrun and Kira searched the whole mansion for a fire alarm while Lacus, Stellar, and Miri went to find the switch for the sprinklers. Yzak and Dearka were to yell fire on cue, and Shiho was to get the car ready for the others to escape quickly.

"FIRE! GET OUT NOW!" Yzak and Dearka created the diversion. As if on cue, Cagalli broke away from Yuuna to find the others, and the fire alarm went off, "confirming" the fire. When the people ran out, they met the slippery ground, the sprinklers, and the wet toilet paper. As this was going on, the group left through a secret passageway to the parking lot.

"There really ARE advantages of having such a large home. No one suspects it's you who did the damage."

* * *

**A/N **I finished typing this a while ago. I was about to add more, but I decided to stop here, because it was how the party "ended." And yes, I decided not to let Shinn tell Stellar yet. Just deal with it, they'll get their chance to talk without interruptions soon. OKAY! Reviews please!


	12. Chapter 12 After Party?

**A/N **YOSH! So I owe you guys a KiraxLacus moment and some AthrunxCagalli moments, and I really should give those secondary characters some more parts. OKAY... well, sadly, that doesn't happen in this chapter. BUT! I PROMISE they will come next chapter. Sorry for late update, I... really have no real excuse... I was lazy, I admit it =.= But anywho, the first half is important. The second half is really random, and I don't even know if I should continue off of it or if I should just skip it completely. If you want me to continue off of it, then PLEASE give suggestions as to what should happen, because I'm slightly clueless on that side. I'm probably not going to add in any ShinnxStellar moments next chapter, because I really want to go on with the underlying plot (why Kira and Cagalli moved in the first place and that little flashback earlier between Athrun and Kira that I never explained... I bet most of you guys forgot about that, huh?) And I think this is the longest AN I've ever typed, so I'm just going to let you guys read the story. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of the characters.

* * *

Recap

"I'll go." Stellar said and left promptly, not even giving Shinn a chance to talk.

"So how was the talk?" Lacus inquired.

"He didn't get to say anything. He was interrupted by Miri, Shiho, and Luna.

"FIRE! GET OUT NOW!" Yzak and Dearka created the diversion. As if on cue, Cagalli broke away from Yuuna to find the others, and the fire alarm went off, "confirming" the fire. When the people ran out, they met the slippery ground, the sprinklers, and the wet toilet paper. As this was going on, the group left through a secret passageway to the parking lot.

"There really ARE advantages of having such a large home. No one suspects it's you who did the damage."

_**Chapter 12**_

**After Party**

"WOOHOO!" Our favorite people celebrated as they scrambled to their cars, passing by the many party attenders dressed in fancy, expensive clothes. Every piece of cloth was splattered by paint spraying out from sprinklers that lined the pathways and the perimeter of the piece of land. As each of the colors began to intertwine until they turned into deep, rich shades of brown and black, the party crashers decided to sit down comfortably as they slowly made their way to the respective meeting place, which in this case, was decided to be at the Attha/Yamato household.

"Ah, well, that was a nice party even though all we did was crash it!" Miriallia exclaimed as she stepped out of the vehicle.

"I'm still disappointed in you guys. How could you NOT invite us after making plans to crash a party?" Shiho whined.

"I'm sorry, but it's a good thing you guys came when you guys did. I don't think we could have done as well without the toilet paper and eggs." Cagalli smirked. All of them walked into the building in front of them... at least, almost all of them.

"Stellar. We need to talk. Seriously," Shinn said as he gently pulled Stellar back.

"What is there to talk about?" Stellar mumbled as she looked at the ground.

"Please, Stellar. Just listen," He stopped, hoping for a sign from Stellar to go on. But she didn't even blink. "I know I hurt you. And I know that you really meant it when you said that you liked me. And I'm just so stupid to have let you go. But if you give me tis one chance, I promise you I'll make it up, because I- I like you, too."

"No you don't..."

"What?"

"You don't like me. You're just saying that because you're afraid of losing me..." Stellar began. "You think you like me, because I walked away from you, but I'll always just be a friend to you. Nothing more. And I know you've lost a lot already, but I can't stand it. I don't want to hurt you, but I'm not willing to hurt myself to this extent just so that you won't be hurt."

"Stellar, you don't know how I feel. These days without you... I really really missed you."

"Stop it! How many times am I going to have to hide?" Shinn was shocked at the girl in front of him. Never before had she been so straightforward, and never before had she had such pain in her eyes. "I love you, Shinn. That's why I have to let you go. Because if I always hold you back like this, I'm only going to hurt both of us, and I don't want that. If my love for you is just going to confuse you, then I'd rather pretend that I never felt anything for you." Before Shinn could see the tears formed in her eyes, Stellar ran into the house.

* * *

"So..." said Cagalli.

"So..." said Shiho.

"So..." said Kira.

"So..." said Miri.

"OKAY STOP WITH THE SO-ING!" yelled Dearka. Everyone was silent for a while.

"So..." said Athrun.

"AHHHH!" screamed Yzak. Screamed? SCREAMED? Yeah... screamed.

"Hmm... we should play a game!" exclaimed Shiho.

"What game? We HAVE no games!" Cagalli said loudly.

"Gosh, your family is BORING.," Shiho whined.

"We can do something cliché like spin the bottle or 7 minutes in heaven or truth or dare, "Miri yawned.

"I vote for Spin the Bottle!" Dearka said excitedly. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"I think Truth or Dare is okay... but there really aren't any limits are there?" giggled Stellar who composed herself before entering.

"Welcome back, Stellar," smiled Lacus. "And Shinn," he walked in a few seconds later and sat as far away from Stellar as possible, which means he was facing her.

"All of these games will be boring anyways," Yzak decided to sleep on a nearby sofa instead of playing any of the games.

"Umm... I think we need ground rules for all of them." Kira said.

"Oh come on! That won't be any fun!" Cagalli's eyes sparkled.

"You know what? Screw this!" Everyone looked wide-eyed at Stellar's outburst. "I want to go to the arcade."

"So... old-fashioned... I VOTE FOR STELLAR'S IDEA!"

"So it's settled?"

* * *

After many rounds of DDR, shooting games, and classic combat games...

"So what now?"

"We're pretty much back to our original selections." Cagalli sighed.

"Why selections? Why not... choices? Or suggestions? Or-" Dearka began...

"SHUT UP!" yelled Cagalli.

* * *

**A/N** So... yeah... as I said before, I'm going to need suggestions if you guys want me to continue the party. Otherwise, I'm going to start working on the other parts to this story, because it really shouldn't take 13 chapters to get to a point. You know, I find it odd that after I publish every chapter, I tell myself that the next one should be longer... only for it to be shorter when I upload again. *sigh* XD By the way, I don't believe in taking up a whole chapter for a long author's note in the middle of a story, because I think that if you can type and upload a note, you can type more of the story and upload it. And I hate getting a notification, jumping up and down like an idiot, and then face-desking because it was just a note. So don't expect me to interrupt this story with a note... Oh, and I won't upload a new story before I finish this one, because I don't want to go through the troubles of managing multiple stories... but I may be a hypocrite about that after this story... well anyways, I'm going to finish this before another story is uploaded. OKAy I'm talking a LOT today, so bye...


End file.
